Behind The Perfection
by Scarlett Redd
Summary: Just my oneshots and drabbles for the fanfic100 challenge on livejournal... Reviews are welcome... Also available on my livejournal. Changed title!
1. My Family

Prompt: Family 

Claimed Character: Rosalie Hale

Fandom: Twilight series

Looking at everyone. Everything was the way it had always been. My family surrounds me.

Alice and Jasper are off in the corner. Laughing in perfect harmony. Creating the picture of perfection. Beauty. Love. Almost as if they are carefree. As if this life has not affected them in any way. I guess it is different for Alice, she has known no else. Jasper based his entire existence off of Alice the second they met.

Carlisle is sitting on the couch, talking to Edward, who keeps stealing glances at Bella, who, I'm sure, is blushing every time she notices. Carlisle is discussing a patient who came in the other day with a strange injury. Edward sits, captivated by his father figure. Bella and Esme sit, contented just to watch Carlisle and Edward talk. Esme has a faint smile resting on her lips, and Bella sits, captivated in a simplistic manner. He innocent brown eyes widened, as if she might miss something.

And Emmett. My Emmett. He sits beside me, twirling a lock of my blonde hair around his finger absently. He seems to be lost in thought, as I am. He stares out the window vacantly, barley even blinking.

This life had condemned us all. But these were still the people I would be with.

These are the faces of my family.


	2. Normal

"It's going to storm today! Who's in for baseball?!" I heard Alice shriek in her high-pitched voice. My sister had been waiting for this for a few weeks now, it's been a while since we've played.

"I'll come!" I heard Emmett cry from the next room, where he and Jasper were playing chess.

Bella giggled, and Edward looked at her pleadingly. Of course he wouldn't go without her, and judging by Bella's face, she enjoyed that fact. When Bella finally gave in, as we all knew she would, he grinned widely, kissed her quickly, and then yelled his response to Alice.

I sighed, "I'll come," I agreed quietly. I didn't mind playing baseball. At least we could all be ourselves.

I ran my fingers through my perfect blonde hair. Alice was now calling Carlisle to come join us, and Esme was gathering all the things we would need. Edward ran Bella out to the car, Bella squealing in surprise at the speed.

It was all so ordinary to us. So Normal. Above us, the sky echoed with the first crash of thunder, making the house tremble. All was silent as the rain started to pour.


	3. Better?

**Prompt: Spring**

**Claimed Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)**

**Date: November 15, 2007**

**Author's Notes: So, I like this one a little better. I may do another one later, we'll just have to see. It's a LITTLE longer than the others, but not by much. Anyway...**

"What do you find so fascinating out here Rose?" Emmett asked me. I had been sitting out on the porch, overlooking the trees and field, watching spring appear.

"I just find it so… mesmerising." I told him. And it was. It was almost a promise, a feeling. Something telling us that everything turns out somehow. Winter was conquered by the spring, by the flowers and the trees. All the green was overwhelming. It was amazing to feel the cool air. I can't imagine what it would feel like to a human, the crisp air and all the colours appealing to their sensitive eyes. I had noticed Bella was more… energetic lately, as if the sudden change in the climate was fuelling her energy source. Or, maybe it was just because she knew she would be one of us soon enough. She would be able to be with Edward forever. Why she would want to give up her beautiful human life, was beyond me. But that was beside the point right now.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered in my ear, his voice lighter than air.

"Mmm?" I smiled. There was cool breeze just then, and the air pushed my hair off my shoulders, on onto my back.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" He asked me, his lips on my cheek.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Emmett, I'm not thinking about anything important, honestly."

"I'd argue that point," he told me.

"Oh? And how would you know if what I'm thinking is important or not?" I asked quietly, turning to face him.

"Everything you think is important. To me, at least." He told me.

"Nice try Emmett," I giggled, and turned to look back out at the meadow.

I felt him chuckle beside me as he took my hand. "It was worth a shot."

"It was." I agreed, and turned to kiss him. I pulled away after a second, "Better?"

"Not quite…" He said.

I just laughed.


	4. Human Expectations

Title: Human Expectations

Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Characters: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen

Prompt: Children

Word Count: 594

Rating: PG

Summary: Rosalie and Emmett discuss how things might be different if they were human.

Author's Notes: So I think this is probably the only one I've written that I actually like so far. PLEASE review if you can…  Thanks!

She fiddled with a piece of her perfectly straight blonde hair, and sighed.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked quietly, knowing he would hear.

"Yes Rose?" He replied sweetly, and turned to make eye contact.

"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like were we human?" She asked carefully.

"We would never have met." He tilted his head to one side. She smiled, but it didn't hit her eyes.

"But say we had. Say we had been the same age and we had met."

He grinned. "Well, I suppose we'd have married still," he began.

"It would have been a big production," she interjected. "With flowers and dresses and everyone there!"

He smiled. "And you would be the most beautiful bride they had ever laid eyes on. People would watch us drive off to our honeymoon in Hawaii and feel the jealousy flow in their veins."

Rosalie smirked at the thought. She slid closer to him on the bed, where they sat. "And what about the children?" She whispered.

"We would have four. Twin boys. Then a girl, and then another boy." He informed her, in a sure voice.

Rosalie blinked in surprise. "Have you thought about this before?"

Emmett only smiled at his wife. "The boys would be the oldest. Their names would have been Thomas and Tyler. They would have my hair and my build. But they'd have your eyes. Their mother's beautiful eyes."

Rosalie couldn't help but giggle. She laid her head on his brawny shoulder. "And our little girl?" She asked.

Emmett chuckled. "Little Ruth? She would have her mother's face, but her father's personality. She'd be our little firecracker. She would be sweet, but she'd know when to stand up for what she believed in. She would grow up nice, acquiring her mother's perfect figure, and she would marry young to a man in her graduating class. She would often wear her long blonde hair in two perfect braids, and she would rarely trip or fall. She would be the envy of all the girls, although she'd never admit it. She would take care of her brothers, even though she wasn't the oldest."

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, lifting my head to match his gaze.

"Of course." Emmett shrugged slightly, and pressed his equally hard, cold lips to mine. I pulled back after a second.

"And our youngest?" I asked curiously.

"Nathan would be a trickster," he explained easily. "But he'd be good at heart. Again, he'd have your eyes, but he'd also have your blonde hair. He's be strong like me, but not in an overpowering way. He'd look up to his older brothers, and fight with his sister when she'd baby him. His favourite part of the day would be when you would take him up to his bed and read him a story in the night-time. His favourite pass-time would be building miniature car models, and every so often, you would take him down to the car shows and admire the mechanics with him. He was fascinated by it, and he would grow up to be a mechanic." Emmett finished strongly.

"You really have thought about this, haven't you?" Rosalie asked Emmett curiously. He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her delicate ear.

"No more than you have, I'd expect," he whispered in her ear.

Rosalie sighed. She'd never have the human life she'd wanted. But in this life, Emmett was more than enough.


	5. Miracle

Title: Miracle 

Fandom: Twilight

Characters: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen

Prompt: 013Yellow.

Word Count: 617

Rating: PG

Summary: Rosalie and Emmett watch Edward and Bella reunite after Edward was away for a period of time.

Author's Notes: I really did try to capture Rosalie's perspective on this, I don't know if I did a great job…

I sat, peering down from my bedroom window, Emmett behind me, shuffling around. There she stood, right in the middle of our meadow-like front lawn.

Bella, looking radiant in a yellow sundress. It was perfectly fitted on her. The top was snug enough to accentuate her curves, and the skirt flared out slightly. He long chocolate hair was completely straight, and hung to her hips. A few strands blew around in the wind, being tossed from her face.

Bella was beautiful, we all knew that. She was beautiful in a different kind of way than us, a more subtle beauty. As I thought, she turned, seeming distracted. I hear Esme call to her that Edward would be home at any moment. A faint smile touched her red lips, and she nodded, then looked towards to drive once more. Edward's ever-so-cherished Volvo came roaring around the corner. Even through the slightly tinted glass, I could see his eyes widen when his eyes hit the only thing that mattered to him. His life, his Bella.

I sighed as he bolted out of the Volvo to meet Bella, and I could almost feel his happiness when he gathered her small frame into his capable arms. She giggled, and pulled herself closer. I felt my face relax a little. Emmett cleared his throat, and I looked over curiously.

"Emmett?"

"Rosalie. What are you looking at?" He asked. His eyes were wide with interest. I cocked my head towards the window. He walked over quickly. He looked outside with me, watching as Edward kissed Bella softly, and then simply held her.

They looked like a miracle. Bella's hair shining in the sunlight, Edward's skin glimmering slightly. She tucked her face in his neck, and I could barely hear him whispering to her. I tuned it out.

Emmett chucked. "Who would have thought. Edward Cullen."

I had to smile a little at that one. "Hmm. We thought he had no weakness."

"Then, along comes some tiny girl… Sweeps him off his feet." He said dramatically. I laughed fully.

I still couldn't help but give into my jealous nature a little. Was I not prettier than Bella? Was I not more stunningly beautiful, more charming, more tempting? How could he not want me, the way everyone else did? I want to be happy for him. Edward and I never really did get along.

Emmett interrupted my train of thought. "So what do you want to do today Rose?" He asked, changing the subject. I sighed and shrugged. He laughed, "I guess Bella is here, things can't get too boring."

I smiled quickly, and then looked out the window once more, at Edward, and his 'weakness'.

"So where are your family?" Bella asked sweetly. Emmett chuckled from behind me, pulling my hair off my face.

"Well," Edward answered, "Esme and Alice are off talking. Carlisle and Jasper are looking for a book, and Rosalie and Emmett seem to be staring at us from their window."

Even from here, I could see her cheeks flush, as she tried to see us.

He continued. "They seem to think of you as my weakness," he laughed. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"And now Emmett is saying that it's because he thinks you could persuade me to do anything." He chuckled.

I shoved him playfully. "Emmett! Leave him alone!"

Emmett laughed, "Sorry Rose, you know it's true though."

"Shh!" I pulled my finger to my lips.

"I probably could…" Bella contemplated. Edward chuckled.

"I won't argue with that. But I do think you look stunning in yellow," He added.


	6. All That Matters

**Title:** All That Matters

**Fandom:** Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

**Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen (both implied)

**Prompt:** 084He.

**Word Count:** 108

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** He needs her, every second, every minute, every hour of his existence.

**Author's Notes:** So pretty much a drabble. It's REALLY short, but I think it had to be that way. I don't know. It just did.

He can't live without her. He's hers, as she is his. Every day, he makes sure she follows him. He's anxious when she leaves. He needs her, every second, every minute, every hour of his existence.

As it should be. When she leaves him, he anxiously awaits their reunion. He paints her face in his mind every minute they're apart. Although he'd probably never admit it to anyone else, he needed her.

She was more important than his survival, than his existence.

He was hers, and she was his. That was all that mattered.


	7. Wake Up!

**Title:** Wake up!

**Fandom:** Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

**Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale

**Prompt:** 092Christmas

**Word Count:** 934

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Rosalie Hale, at four years old, waking up on Christmas morning.

**Author's Notes:** Haha, I had SO much fun writing this one. I had to do more research on the little things than you'd expect, but I think everything is correct. Don't hesitate to correct me if I am wrong though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. Nada. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

Rosalie Hale groaned quietly, and turned over in her bed, her perfect French braids falling from her shoulders. She read the clock.

4:30am.

She lay quietly for a moment, seeming to think she was woken up for a reason. As if there was a loud noise, or an event…

She gasped, suddenly, remembering.

Christmas.

She jumped out of bed, her small feet landing on the cold wooden floor, and bolting into my parents room.

"Mother! Mother, come quick! It's Christmas!" She cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

Her father sat up slowly in bed, rubbed his eyes, and checked his watch, "What time is- Rose, what on earth are you doing up so early?"

"It's Christmas Father! Can we go downstairs? Oh please?" She was standing on the floor beside him, her night-gown reaching below her knees and one og her braids coming loose. Her big blue eyes were wide and hopeful, and her father chuckled. He patted the bed.

"Come here Rosie. Careful not to wake your mother."

Rosalie climbed up the bed, carefully avoiding her very pregnant mother, and lay down beside her father.

"Daddy, I want to go downstairs and open gifts! I wonder is Santa Claus visited!"

"Rosalie, that's not very polite." Her father reminded her gently. Rosalie shrunk back a little. She didn't like being scolded by her father.

"Sorry Daddy." She looked down, ashamed. Her father had to chuckled at the look in his four year old daughter's eyes.

He took the elastic from her still-done braid, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Her blonde locks were now cascading down her silk-covered back.

"When can we wake Mother up Daddy?" Rosalie asked impatiently, glancing at her mother. At seven months pregnant, Mrs. Hale was tired as ever. Her husband knew better than to wake her.

"Soon Rosie. Wait here for Daddy, alright?" Her father instructed, "and don't wake your mother."

Rosalie obeyed without question. Her father was her idol. He was the person who could make everything better. When something broke, he could fix it. He would often allow Rosalie to help out with the repairs of the car and other household appliances. Rosalie sat completely still, legs curled up the her chest, waiting.

Ten minutes later, he father re-entered the room. He was carrying two mugs in his hands and a tea-light under his arm.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked in the darkness, tilting her head.

"I made hot chocolate," he told her. "Careful though Rosalie, the mug is very hot." He told her. He had already made sure to pour in enough milk that she wouldn't burn her tongue.

Rosalie took the mug carefully, so as not to spill it. She prodded the marshmallow on top with her tongue. "Rosalie, sweetheart, that's not very lady-like," her father reminded her again.

"Sorry Daddy," She said. After a moment, she whined, "Father… I want to wake mother up and go downstairs."

"Rosalie, please do not whine. And your mother is very tired. Now, drink your hot chocolate."

"When I'm finished can we wake her? Please Daddy?" Rosalie's lower lip jut out, and she fluttered her eyelashes, making her father chuckle.

"I'll make you a deal Rosie," he told her.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "What kind of deal?" She asked, suspiciously.

He showed her the tea-light. "I'm going to light this. When the candle burns out, you can wake your mother," he explained.

Rosalie sat up straight, excited. "Okay!" She agreed quickly. Her father lit the candle, and then sat down on the bed next to Rosalie. She lay down, and watched the candle, he eyelids drooping. She had gone to mass at midnight, and she was tired. Maybe if she just shut her eyes for a moment…

When she awoke, she found her father fubling around the floor for his slippers in the brightened room. Her mug, still half full, was set on the dresser alongside her father's empty one.

"Merry Christmas Rosalie!" Her mother cried, and hugged her as best she could with the baby between them. Rosalie giggled, and threw back her tangled hair.

"Well Rose, are you ready to go downstairs?" Her father asked. Rosalie didn't need to be asked twice.

She bolted downstairs in her bare feet, and ran down the hall, into the family room, where the tree was set up. She gasped at the sight. There were presents piled under the tree. Big boxes, small boxes, bags and bows.

"Hurry up Mother! Quick, come see! Santa Claus visited Mother! Come see!"

"Just a moment Rosie." Her mother called, as she made her way down.

"Oh my," her mother placed her hand over her mouth as she came down the stairs.

"Can I open one? Can I?" Rosalie asked anxiously. Her father smiled slightly. He walked over, and handed her a gift.

"I believe this one is from Santa, Rose."

Rosalie shrieked, and tore open the present. Inside the wrapping paper, there was a small doll, wearing a little pink sundress. It was the same one she had seen, and pointed out to her mother months before. The same one she had asked Santa for.

"Look Mother! Look Father!" She rushed over to the couch to show them the doll. They both smiled at each other, and Mr. Hale leaned over the hug his small daughter tightly. Then he pulled her onto his lap, and looked at his wife.

"Next Christmas… we'll have another family member to celebrate with," he said quietly. Mrs. Hale smiled widely.

Rosalie laughed with joy, and hugged her father tightly.

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas Rosalie."


	8. Love Triangle

**Title:** Love Triangle

**Fandom:** Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

**Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen (Bella Swan, Jacob Black implied)

**Prompt: **042Triangle

**Word Count:** 662

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Rosalie as she watches Alice call Edward, the first time Bella sneaks off to see Jacob during Eclipse.

**Author's Notes:** So, it's not great. I may have to re-write it later, but here it is for now…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. Nada. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

"Edward?" Alice had finally got hold of him on his cell phone.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" He answered impatiently. He hated when we called him while he was hunting. Really, I think the only person who could get away with it was Bella. Who, unfortunately, was currently unavailable due to certain circumstances…

"Edward. Oh my God, I'm so sorry… I really… I didn't… I…" She stumbled over her words. I sunk deeper into the white loveseat, and watched Alice begin to pace around the living room.

"Alice? What's wrong?" He asked, all annoyance out of his voice now. It was purely anxiety. I could just about hear his mind go to Bella.

"Edward… she… she's… gone." Alice blurted, and then cringed. No doubt, she had seen his reaction already. He reacted anyway.

"Gone? What? What do you mean gone? As in… gone? Alice! Alice, how COULD you. I told you to WATCH her. You promised Alice, you-"

"Okay! Edward, I get it. I'm sorry. She wasn't planning it, I swear. About ten minutes ago, her whole future disappeared. Like it did the other day. You know, because when you mingle your life with theirs-"

"Yes, I know Alice!" I could hear his car starting up.

"You aren't coming home!" Alice cried in despair, looking at me frantically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing Alice. She could get hurt, she could be in danger. She could DIE Alice."

"Over-protective fool," I mumbled under my breath. I looked at Alice innocently, she just stuck her index finger over her lips, signalling to be quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, she was with the werewolves for a long time. You know, when you left her-"

"Alice," His warning voice was menacing. He didn't like to talk about it. Why he was so ashamed of leaving a human girl, I wasn't exactly sure. I guess that's love for you.

"Well, it's a fact Edward. You did it, whether or not you want to remember it. And further more-"

"Alice! That's enough!" He hissed, and hung up.

"Well. That went well," I told her, and made my way upstairs.

"Thanks Rosalie. What do you figure he's going to do?" She asked me, following me up the stairs. Her face was contorted with genuine concern for our brother.

I turned to face her. "Whatever he does Alice, I'm sure there is no reason to panic."

She looked at me, full on. "Rosalie. You know how he gets with Bella. I mean… why does she need to see the werewolf in the first place?"

"Love?" I suggested seriously. Alice looked like she had bitten into something sour. It was perfectly plausible. Did anyone ever think that Bella might be able to love two people at the same time? I'd never be able to mention that to him, but did he know it? I'd have to be careful with my thoughts around him.

"Love? Love? Rose, she'd do anything for Edward!" Alice cried.

"I didn't contradict that, Alice." I told her firmly.

She looked at me, trying to study me. "You don't think Bella…she's not in love with Jacob, is she?" Alice contemplated.

"Well.. maybe it's a different kind of love. A family type-love. Like you and I kind of love," I told her. She seemed to relax at my words.

"Hopefully. I just don't understand. A vampire, a human and a werewolf. The ultimate love triangle."

I smiled, a little. "I guess you'd better watch for him. Make sure he doesn't over-react."

"Ahh yes, because that would be a first. Edward over-reacting? Wow." She teased.

I chuckled, but I stayed serious. "He really does love her, doesn't he Alice?"

Alice sighed. "Yes. So much. Sometimes he just doesn't realise how much that affects his judgement."

"And here we thought Edward was the sensible one."

"I guess Bella brings out things in him we never knew he had."

"Guess so," I lifted one corner of my mouth to smile.


	9. My Rose

**Title:** My Rose

**Fandom:** Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

**Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan

**Prompt:** 011Red.

**Word Count:** 3409

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Rosalie and Edward are looking through old photo albums. What will they discover?

**Author's Notes:** Not my best. I had to write it though… Thanks goes to CASEY, my awesome and talented and super-cool friend who helped me come up with this idea… Okay, so maybe SHE came up with the idea. See, I told you she was awesome! Anyway, this one's for you hun!! 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. Nada. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

"Hello Rosalie. What are you doing?" Edward asked me. I looked up, surprised. Edward hasn't really come to have a leisure conversation with me since Bella.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, and I had taken out the old, thick album containing all of our wedding pictures. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Alice had all gone hunting. I simply wasn't in the mood, and Edward wanted to stay for Bella. It was looking to be a dreary day.

"Edward. I was just… um…" I closed the album abruptly, and shoved it to the side.

"Are those the wedding pictures? May I have a look? I know I've seen them before…"

"But nothing compares to the real thing," I whispered. Edward smiled, and cracked open the cover.

"This is beautiful," he said, pointing to Carlisle and Esme, looking happy and perfect in their wedding photo.

"Esme looks gorgeous in the dress," I agreed, "they truly are perfect for each other."

"Yes," he said simply, turning the page. "As are you and Emmett…" he added. The picture was taken at our first wedding, the most meaningful. I closed my eyes, remembering that day, each detail perfectly engraved in my head. Asking Alice what could possibly go wrong, having to move the wedding inside at the last minute, because of the sunshine, looking for a dark enough church. Emmett telling me to calm down, me telling him to get out of my way and let me plan my wedding…

"It seems like so long ago." I spoke softly.

Edward's lips twitched, forming a brief smile, "It does seem like forever ago. A different era."

"A less complicated one," I mumbled without thinking. Edward turned his gaze onto me, and I knew he was going to get angry.

But he didn't. "Yes," he allowed reluctantly, "but I can't say I regret the complications." He said quietly.

I smiled a little.

For four hours, Edward and I looked through album after album, reliving the memories that were already etched into our minds. He finally told me he had to leave to pick up Bella. It was disappointing, it was probably the most fun I'd had in a long time. It's one of those unexpected things. A day that we both thought would be dark and gloomy, had turned into something I'd never forget.

"Here. Let me take some of those upstairs," Edward offered, and I accepted. It was more out of courtesy than need, we both knew I could carry all of them upstairs blindfolded at top speed.

I picked up the thickest album there, Emmett and my wedding pictures. I remember Esme putting it together with me about five years ago. It had been a good overnight project. When I picked it up, something fell out. Curious, I placed the albums down, and picked it up. It was a withered, wilted rose. The petals used to be blood read, and were now a crumbling brown. The stem was dry and cracked.

"What is that Rosalie?" Edward asked me, curiously.

"A rose. Emmett gave it to me. On our wedding."

Edward was silent, as he kneeled down next to me. "You kept it?" He asked gently.

I smiled lightly, "Yes. When he gave it to me, he told me what it meant, and I couldn't bear to throw it away."

"Oh?" Was all he said.

"He told me that although it's beauty can't compare to mine, it was a good representation. He told me that even though the rose would get old, and wither, it would still stay in one piece if kept safe. He said that a single red rose could represent a promise. A promise that he'd never leave me, never upset me and always stay by my side. He told me that the day this rose stops meaning anything, is the day he would stop loving me. He promised to keep me forever, as he would this Rose."

Edward inhaled slightly, and then stood up. "That's beautiful Rose." I nodded, still lost.

He cleared his throat. "I'd better go get Bella. Thank you for sharing your story with me Rosalie." Again, I nodded.

As soon as Edward left, I tucked the rose back into the album. Never forgotten, just tucked away safe, known by the people who matter.

I sat and watched the sunlight pour through the window, when I heard Edward's car approach. He was speaking to Bella. "I got you something."

I could almost see Bella roll her eyes. But she was silent, and I only heard her sharp intake of breath.

"It's a rose."

My lips curled into a soft smile.


	10. Perfection

Title: Perfection

Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Characters: Rosalie Hale

Prompt: 085She.

Word Count: 170

Rating: PG

Summary: Some thoughts on Rosalie when she was human…

Author's Notes: Just a short one this time guys. Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. Nada. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

Rosalie Hale.

She is stunning. The picture of perfection. She takes her place next to her fiancé. Anyone can see she belongs. Anyone can see she is perfect.

She smiles, and a perfect white stretch of teeth all but glimmer between her perfectly reddened lips. She laughs, and that alone is enough to turn heads.

Her blonde locks are coiled into precise ringlets, not one escaping, cascading over her delicate shoulders.

Girls of all ages walk by her, in the arm of someone else. While they'd never admit it, you can always sense the jealousy, from their quick glare. They want to be like her. Talk like her. Look like her. Be her. The men sneak glances over their wife's shoulder. The children ask if she is a princess.

She is gorgeous, and she knows it. She could have anything she wanted, and she does. As her fiancé raises a glass of champagne, she rises to her feet beside him. Everyone falls quiet.

She is truly the picture of perfection.


	11. Snowball Fight!

Title: Snowball Fight!

Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Characters: Rosalie Hale, Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale

Prompt: 067Snow

Word Count: 430

Rating: G

Summary: Rosalie at the age of seven, the first snow of the season

Author's Notes: I still see Rosalie as a little innocent child at the age of seven. I had a hard time getting her person down, so I hope it's okay. Let me know where I can improve. I love writing Rosalie as a human.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

Rosalie Hale woke up to an eerie silence. It was as if something was muffling the normal morning noises. She pushed her messy, slept on blonde hair behind her head, and kneeled on her bed. She pushed her curtains to the side, and gasped, falling back on her bed. She grinned widely, and then, in one fluid, graceful motion, threw herself off the bed.

Forgetting to put on her slippers, she ran down the hall, the wood freezing cold on her small feet.

She was in the front hall, attempting to pull on her boots, when her mother rounded the corner, Rosalie's youngest brother in her arms.

She took one look at Rosalie's determined expression, her perfectly set cheekbones contorted and her lips pursed, and chuckled.

"Rose? What are you doing?" She asked her seven year old daughter.

"Snow Mother! It snowed! Can we go play in it? Please?" She pleaded, forgetting about her battle with the boots.

"Rosalie, come eat some breakfast first. Then I'll let you play in the snow," her mother chuckled.

After Rosalie's mother was finally able to get her young daughter dressed appropriately for the weather, she allowed her to go outside in the front yard with her father. She chuckled as the two waddled out into the deep snow. "That girl is too free-spirited," she chuckled.

"Rose? Have you ever had a snowball fight?" Her father asked excitedly.

Rosalie giggled, delighted. She and her father did this every year. She gathered snow in her brand new red mittens, and squeezed it together tightly. Then she turned around and clumsily tossed it at her father, who dodged it neatly and laughed.

"I see you have some practice there Rose," he teased, and began making his own tightly packed snow ball,"

"No!" Rosalie squealed, as she dove to the ground to avoid the wet snow being thrown at her. She laughed, and shook out her long blonde hair. The braid her mother had attempted to do as Rosalie was bolting down that stairs had evidently not held.

Rosalie's father chased her around the yard, laughing and shouting. It was these times that Rosalie loved best. When her mother was not fussing over her hair and her father was not worried about her clothing. Where she was allowed to be herself and not who her parents shaped her to be. She loved her world, but everyone needed to let go once in a while.

While her seven-year-old mind was not able to comprehend this, she would remember this day for much longer than a normal human lifetime.


	12. Freedom

Title: Freedom

Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Characters: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen

Prompt: 070Storm

Word Count: 488

Rating: PG

Summary: Rosalie and Emmett…running around in the rain:p Just something cute I decided to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

Author's Notes: I thought this seemed fitting… I love the rain myself, so any fic where there is rain, will probably be a positive one:p Haha.

"Emmett, what are you watching?" I smiled slightly, television was pretty trivial to us, it pretty much lost it's appeal after a decade of being a vampire.

Emmett chuckled, "I'm not, really. It's an old football game."

"Mmm," I sighed, and sat beside him. I glanced at the window behind us. The usually clouded sky was darkening, making everything seem looming and dark. Emmett noticed my looking, and chuckled.

"Edward's going to get rained on..." He mocked. I giggled.

"He probably won't be too happy."

Alice walked into the room, giggling. "Oh, I don't think he'll be too worried about himself."

"Huh?" Emmet said.

Before anyone could respond, the rain started to pour. It didn't start out light, it just started coming down, almost as if from buckets. We all snickered, thinking of Edward doused in water.

We all waited, looking out the front window. The volvo pulled up, Edward driving easily, looking through the falling water easily. Beside him, Bella was squinting through the rain. While Edward glared at us, Bella tried to make out the familiar shapes of our yard.

"Bella!" Edward called, as soon as she stepped out of the car, before he even stopped the car. She just laughed wildly.

I glanced at Emmett. It was so unlike Bella. He slipped his arm around my waist, and I leaned against his hard, cold chest. Alice smirked, and slipped upstairs.

I sighed. "She's so...free." I whispered. Emmett looked down at me, surprised.

"Free?" He asked. I nodded, and watched, as Bella ran accross the lawn, face up towards the sky, letting the rain pour over her head.

"Free," I confirmed, "you know as well as I do, that at that age I wasn't allowed to wear jeans, never mind dancing in the rain. It's not that I wanted to be free then... I..." I trailed off, watching Edward chase Bella, cheating with his unnatural speed of course... He threw her over his shoulder, her hair tumbling down in a wet tangled mess.

I looked up at Emmett, and, to my surprise, he was watching me intently.

"What?" I pressed.

He smirked, and then threw me over his shoulder, and began to run. I squealed, and then I was wet. We were outside, twirling around in the storm. I laughed loudly and faced the sky, letting the rain pour over my face, my hair, my shoulders, all the way to my feet. A streak of lightening filled the sky, and almost immediatly, the thunder rumbled, echoing in every corner of the sky, bouncing off the obstacles. I could feel the energy, the release of the moisture in the air. Emmett grabbed me from behind, and twirled me around. I screamed, and shut my eyes, feeling the cold rain on my face. When I looked up, Emmett was grinning. His light topaz eyes were playful and teasing, and his eyelashes were holding rain drops.

"Feel free yet?"


	13. Disappointment

Title: Disappointment

Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Characters: Rosalie Hale

Prompt: 016Purple

Word Count: 262

Rating: G

Summary: Rosalie reflects on a moment from her human life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!

Author's Notes: Something I wrote pretty quickly… But I kind of like it better short… Anyway, enjoy!

A picture.

A Ribbon.

A memory.

I looked down again at the small box. The box where I kept my human possessions. We all had things we kept. Well, all except for Alice. But that was another story.

I looked at the simple photo. There I was, decked out in the most perfect dress, a light purple colour. I remember wearing that dress to my aunt's wedding. The first time my parents really got to show me off to relatives for real. My mother was sitting on a chair beside me, her smile almost blinding. The resemblance between us was evident, you could see my eyes perfect replicated hers. Her smile, slightly withered with age, mimicked my wide, young, grin. People in the background seemed to be facing us, and I vaguely remembered many people behind the camera, cooing.

And then, there was the ribbon. The ribbon my mother had tied in my hair. It was barely visible in the picture, but I remembered. I remembered being so excited to be able to wear it. She told me I was finally old enough to be trusted with it. My hair had be halfway pulled back from my face with it. I remember my mother telling me the story.

She had worn this same ribbon in her hair, as had my grandmother, and as would my own daughter one day. It was a strange feeling, thinking I had almost let her down. All because of my decision. If I had waited. If I hadn't settled for anything less...

But it was too late.


	14. Exceptions

Title: Exceptions  
Fandom: Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)  
Characters: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen  
Prompt: 020 Colourless  
Word Count: 109  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Rosalie thinking about the life she despises.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!  
Author's Notes: Hmm. Long time, no update. I'm sorry about that... This is a little short, but it was HARD. I had NO idea what to do with this prompt. It was very hard, but I think this suited it okay...

Shallow and inconsiderate.

Somehow I can't help but see that this might have been the way I was. The way I had been during my human life, my real life. My cheeks full of colour. My hair still shiny, soft, healthy. My skin soft and warm, and my laugh clear as a bell. Laughter comes much easier when you live in colour. When you have a purpose, no matter how shallow.

This life is exactly like being colourless. The endless frustration of pretending you're happy. How can you be happy without actual happiness? A lack of colour.

Everything in this life is completely colourless. Meaningless. Useless.

Except for him.


	15. Emergency

**Title: Emergeny  
Fandom: Twilight  
Characters: Rosalie Hale, Mrs. Hale, Younger brothers  
Prompt: 057 Lunch  
Word Count: 1245  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Thirteen year old Rosalie minding her brothers for the afternoon. A traumatizing experience.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters/plot settings… Nothing. They all belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!!  
Author's Notes: This was HARD. I still don't know if it fits the prompt properly. Let me know what you think... I did the best I could. This is getting harder now:p I've done most of the obvious.**

**scarlettredd./17448.html**

"Please Rosalie?" My mother begged. "You're thirteen years old, you are more than capable-"

"I didn't think we were debating my capabilities here Mother," I reminded her. I fiddled with the mid section of my new dress as I watched the woman in front of me widen her eyes.

"Rosalie, please? I am always alone. Here, with you and your brothers. I simply want to go across the street and have lunch with Mrs. Newman. Rose... she's going through a tough time. I'll be back before your father even gets home to start dinner. Please Rosalie." She pleaded. I looked down at the tiled floor of our kitchen, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Fine," I sighed sharply, and made it a point to turn and stomp away. "But I'm not taking them anywhere," I informed her as I left the room. I heard my mother's soft sigh, and felt that imediate twinge of guilt. I smothered it quickly, a small flame that was extinguished before it could spread even a little bit. I frowned as I heard my mother explain to my brothers that 'I was in charge.' I was usually able to get out of minding them, but today, apparently, out usual sitter was otherwise occupied. Therefore, it seemed, I was doomed to this house for the next several hours. I couldn't even send the boys outside, I sighed as I noticed the rain pouring down for the hundreth time that day.

Ten minutes later, my mother had left with one last thank you, and the boys were running around the house like animals. I groaned, and decided to make dessert. It wasn't so much to be helpful as it was boredom. I closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds, and then snapped them open again. Pulling my long hair back into a tight twist, I leaned over the cookbook.

Mix all _thump thump_ dry ingrediants in a t_hump thump_ mixing bowl, then _thump thump_ mix the eggs _thum thump thump thump_

"ROSALIE!" I heard my name being screamed. I repressed my frustrated scream and stomped upstairs to my oldest brother's room, where the two boys were sitting on the floor.

"What is it?" I demanded sharply.

"He took my toy."

"He started it."

"No you did."

"No you did."

"Stop lying!"

"He hit me though! ROSYYYYY."

"STOP IT!" I screamed, hoping my mother and Mrs. Newman across the street would hear and see what I had be subjected to. Handling situations like this evidentally was not my strong suit.

The two boys' heads snapped up and the house was completely silent.

"Now," I said carefully, "if you two cannot get along, I'm going to have to get you to sit at the kitchen table while I make dessert for tonight. Does that sound like it would be a fun way to spend the afternoon?" The two boys shook their heads no. "Then here's what's going to happen. You," I looked at my oldest brother, "will not scream my name unless is it a dire emergency. And you," I looked at my younger brother, "will not take away things that people are using. We clear?" I asked. The boys nodded stiffly again. I nodded once, and then left the room.

I went back to reading ingrediants, grumbling about my mother's impromtu lunch plans all over again. What was honestly worth dealing with this. I could be over at Delia's house...

My thinking process was once again disturbed the the trompling of feet down the stairs.

"Rosy?" My brother asked. I wheeled around to yell at him again, but his face was white as a ghost's.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Come." Was all he said before running up the stairs. I followed, breaking into a jog, taking two steps at a time. I came into the room and blanched. My youngest brother was laying on the floor, still as a stone.

"Oh. Oh my- What did you do?" I screamed at my brother.

"Nothing! Honest, nothing! He just...he...he..." My brother broke into sobs, "he can have the toy. Make him be okay Rose!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Okay okay okay! Qucikly now, I need you to run and get Mommy. She's at Mrs. Newman's. Go now! Tell her there's been an emergency!"

He nodded and ran downstairs. I listened for the slam of the door before running to the telephone. I watched my unconsious brother while I dialed the appropriate number.

_Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please please please. I will never complain about babysitting, I will never ask for anything ever again. Just don't let me brother die._

"Hello?" The person on the line answered.

"Hi. This is Rosalie Hale, I am calling for my brother. He's passed out on the floor."

"Okay Miss Hale. How old is he?"

"He's only five. Please, please send help right away..."

"Stay calm. Now, how lng has he been conconsious?"

"Um. I...I don't...I..."

"Miss Hale, please remain calm."

"My brother came and got me two minutes ago." _I gulped. Stay calm, stay calm. Don't let him die. He's too young, please, please._

"Okay, is a parent home?" The woman asked.

"My mother... she had lunch with Mrs- with a woman across the street. I send my brother for her..." I said the words, and hear my mother's cries as she came in the door. She didn't stop to remove her shoes, she flew upstairs.

"Is he okay? ROSE, give me the phone. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this! WHAT was I thinking?"

I screamed in terror, and watched as my mother gave what information she could, and watched as the carried my brother off.

"Rosalie. I need to trust you this one last time. Watch your brother. I will call when we're there."

That was all I had gotten from my mother.

I sat with my oldest brother on the couch facing the clock. The second hand ticked by. My brother and I stared at it, watching it go by. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The phone was placed between us, but it was the watched kettle never boils rule. If we watched the clock, time was passing normally.

The guilt ran through my veins like a wildfire. There was no way to put it out, no way to block it before it reached my entire being. This was my fault. My brother would die, and my family would hate me. I would be an embarrassment, a failure. Why had I been so reluctant to babysit? Why had I yelled? Why hadn't I seen this coming?

The shrill ring of the phone make me jump. My eyes connected with my brother's for a moment, befor eI grabbed the phone in my nimble hand.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? Hello," my mother greeted. He voice was flat.

"How is he? Is he okay. Mommy, I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Rosalie, honey, he's fine. You did the right thing. I'm sorry I was upset. I was scared."

"It's alright mom. I'm glad he's okay." My brother caught my eye and smiled a little.

"Thank you Rosy. For doing the right thing. Now, I have to stay here for a while. Your father is on his way home."

"All right. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Then, I looked at my brother.

"So I guess you owe someone a toy."


	16. Fixed

**Title: Fixed  
Fandom: Twilight  
Characters:  
Prompt: 072Fixed  
Word Count: 355  
Rating: G  
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett fight over unescapable facts.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.  
Author's Notes: Yeah, a little angst for you guys. I'm not totally sure about this one, but I'll be updating more in the next few weeks on account of summer vacation!!**

I was sure that tears would be falling down my face if not for immortality. I cursed this life one more time in my head, wanting that feeling of release, grasping for some kind of method of relief. Nothing came.

I tilted my head back felt my ponytail dangle off the back of my head loosly. The thick cloud cover that usually hung over Forks was thinner than usual, muffling the sun's rays, but not enough to conceal the diamond-like sparkles on my ebonite skin.

It was stupid, that I should feel this way. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was too sensitive. I sighed and looked back over the balcony again. I sighed heavily, and searched again for an outlet. Humans had it so great. It should be easy. You fall in love. You get married. You have children. You grow old. You watch your children grow up. You stay together, you grow older. Eventually, you die, but only after a fulfilling life. It's so simple. Just a given.

I will never have that. Emmett knows he can't give it to me, and that's probably why it angers me so much. To know that he makes himself miserable over something he can't physically give me... it's unbearable.

As if right on cue, I feel two strong, hard arms wind tightly around my waist, and hard cold lips at my ear.

We didn't speak, he just held me. Somehow in that time frame I had turned myself around and tucked my head into his shoulder blade. I sobbed, hard and dry, and he never budged. He just held me close and stayed silent.

When I finally looked up at him, his eyes were intensely staring back into mine. His expression was almost unreadable, or would be to someone who didn't know him better.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He pulled me closer again, and I knew everything was fixed, that it could always be fixed no matter how bad it got between us.


	17. Brother

**Title: **Brother  
**Fandom: **Twilight  
**Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen  
**Prompt:** 001Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 942  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Rosalie's original marriage to Emmett. Somehow, I see her and Edward like this...  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. It all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.  
**Author's Notes:** So I'm away all next week, but I do plan on working on my prompts. Only difference is they'll be in a notebook, but I'll be typing them up when I get back. So be ready for that. I was going to post another one I have done... but I didn't like the way it turned out, and so I'll be working on it. Hopefully I'll get it up by the end of the week:p

I looked down at my perfect white dress one more time, and sighed. This was everything I had wanted it to be, and more. I knew I had Emmett forever, but somehow I couldn't contain the feeling of excitement. The prospect that this was the commencement of forever, an eternal commitment. Having him need me was simply a perk for me. I would have been content for him to just be near me for eternity. But as I glanced at him making polite small talk with a select few friends of Carlisle's now, I could almost feel my dead heart beginning to thump erratically once again. This was nothing like what I'd felt before. The very thought scared me, reminded me of what might have become of me if I had simply left Emmett to die. The human face contorted in agony, the pain so evident on his face that I had fallen to my knees.

I shook my head slightly. This certainly wasn't time to contemplate that. Not at a wedding. Not at my wedding. The day I'd been waiting for since I was a little girl. I glanced at my hand, where my extravagant ring rested on my finger.

I watched as Emmett made his way over to some of the humans we'd invited. It was all part of the facade. He was conversing casually with a young mother and her daughter. Emmett, always the gentleman, nodded at the young girl, and complimented her dress. The girl blushed delightedly and looked at the floor. Her mother smiled softely, and offered her congradulations to Emmett. She asked about his parents, and he gestured towards Carlisle and Esme, though I knew his mind was elsewhere. The same place mine had been all day. I wished for the millionth time that my mother could be here. This would have been as much her day as it was mine. Her little girl, married at last.

In an attempt not to dwell on this particular fact, I scanned the room once more.

"Well, hello there Ms. Hale," a melodical voice came from behind me. I smiled slightly, and turned around to see Edward standing there.

"Hello there Mr. Cullen," I giggled.

"Ah, careful, someone might confuse me with your husband," Edward teased.

I glanced at him, appraisingly, "Hmm, I don't think so." I said. He glared at me.

The two of us chuckled softly after a moment. "So, have you come to share my night quiet corner for a while?" I asked him.

"No, actually, I came to see of you would are to dance kind woman," He held his hand out for me to take. I looked at him doubtfully.

"This isn't the ideal song for-" The song abruptly changed to a soft melody. Edward winked at me, and tapped his head with his index finger.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, but took his hand lightly. I grinned as he wound his arm around my wait, placing his hand lightly at the base of my back. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he began to lead me in a smooth, effortless waltz. He twirled me lightly and then pulled me back in without a thought.

"So," he said lightly, "married now. How do you feel?" He asked.

"You know... it seems crazy, but it feels like a new beginning. I had him forever. But this just...seems more permanent. If that makes any kind of sense." I told him honestly.

"It doesn't. But since when do things like love make sense?" He asked, and tilted his head mockingly. I laughed, and he twirled me again.

I looked over Edward's shoulder at my husband, who had been eyeing us. He winked at me so quickly, I knew the woman he was talking to didn't notice, and then went back to the casual conversation.

Dancing with Edward was much different than dancing with Emmett. Edward was carefully percise in his waltz, modest in his lithe movements. He was politely discreate and his gaze never left mine. Emmett, on the other hand, while equally graceful, was somehow less careful. There were less measured steps, and he didn't pay as much attention to the ine detail. I smiled to myself as I thought of his seemingly clumsy steps next to Edward.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "It's true." He said simply, and twirled me.

"Edward? Who taught you how to dance like this?" I asked. "I mean, I know we're...naturally graceful and all, but who originally..." I trailed off. He thought about this for a moment, and then smiled to himself. His eyes, although still stuck to mine, were in another world.

"My mother." He said finally. "We had an old record player, and ever since I was ten, when there was time before my father came home, she would play some of her favourites. Then she would teach me how to waltz."

I nodded carefully. "My father taught me. But he only spent about three nights doing it, claiming I was a natural. Of course, he enrolled me into classes after that though."

Edward chuckled quietly. The song was slowing now, and I found myself regretful that this moment was coming to an end. Edward was, and always would be, my brother. This was a perspective I wouldn't mind keeping.

The song ended, and he brought my hand to his mouth breifly. "Watch it Mr. Cullen, haven't you heard I'm married." I hissed. He grinned playfully. I laughed and began to turn.

"You look beautiful, Rose."

I smiled like a child in an ice cream parlour and walked back to my husband.


	18. Casted Aside

Title: Casted Aside  
Fandom: Twilight  
Characters: Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan  
Prompt: 066Rain  
Word Count: 869  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Rosalie watches as Bella participates in a trivial Cullen tradition

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The characters ALL belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!!  
Author's Notes: So I'm going away for a few days. I thought I'd get as many as I could from my notebook up. If I don't post anything else, then HAPPY READING for Breaking Dawn! I'm waiting anxiously... Hope you enjoy this. It's the result of staying in a cottage while it's raining.

Emmett sighed beside me. It wasn't even that we wouldn't normally be in the house on a weekend, it was just the feeling of being concealed here. I reached over and played with the ends of Emmett's hair. Our eyes met, his a glowing bright butterscotch, and he grinned at me.

Alice bounded into the room, just then in a hurry. In her hands she held fifteen decks of cards. I knew what that meant...

"War?! EXCELLENT!" Emmett cried, leaping up in excitement.Alice beamed at him, her features animated instantly.

"Bella's coming coming over. I thought it was about time we introduced her to a Cullen family tradition."

My eyes tightened, and Emmett's strong stature stiffened ever so slightly, in anticipation of my reaction. I simply stood and walked brusquely out of the room. She wasn't one of us. She had it all in front of her. Pathetic little girl. I knew Emmett wouldn't follow me. He had told me before that he personally supported Edward in his finding-a-soulmate escapade. In truth, I wanted to myself. But why was it he never could give me a second thought?

I heard them approach the house. Alice and Emmett were shuffling the decks together. I rolled my eyes. Then, I sat on the landing, knowing I would be unnoticed, and if not ignored, completely able to observe.

The human girl spoke at an unbearably slow rate.

"What did you say we were doing?" She asked in her fumbling speech.

"Something we do occasionally-on sunny days." Edward's voice matched the speed of her own in accomodation to her human ears. She laughed lightly.

"But it's...raining?" _Wow._ I've changed my mind now. She's sharp-what a keeper.

They walked in the door, both wet, but Edward soaked as he closed the umbrella. Always the gentleman, holding it more over the girl than himself.

I was, once again, taken aback by her utter ordinariness. Her short, soft frame was not modelesque in any demenor, her stance lacking in confidence. Her thin eyelashes were untouched and held tiny droplets of water. Her skin was translucent, which in this light made it look sullen and pale in this light, and her deep brown eyes blended in perfectly and obviously, yet still, my brother looked at her like she was all he saw. All his world depended on.

Alice and Emmett were beckoning the two over now, and I suddenly found myself wishing Jasper were here. He normally kept his distance from the human girl aswell, even if it was for completely different reasons. I had to admit, I enjoyed the company at times like these.

I heard Edward pick the girl off the floor just after she had peeled off her wet socks. She shreiked at his cold touch, making him chuckle. She squeaked in surprise as he swung her up so her legs were half-draped over his arm, her hands finding their place behind his neck. I decended the stairs a little, until the area they intended to play the game in was visible.

Alice grinned when Edward carried the girl in and placed the high stack of cards on the table.

"Bella! Ever played WAR?" Alice asked. Edward's human giggled, revealing barely-straight teeth, and nodded quickly. Alice beamed once again.

Edward and the girl sat on the floor beside Alice and Emmett as the played first round. The girl's eyes had a glazed look about them. I wondered why, until Edward began whispering what was happening in delay to the actual game. Her human eyes were too weak. How he could find that endearing like he seemed to, I have no idea.

Alice won the first round and informed the girl she was up against Edward. Using only one pack of cards, Edward slowly dealt it between the two of them.

"I'm telling you, I ALWAYS lose at war, okay?" She sighed. Edward seemed to find this particular fact amusing, but managed to keep a straight face.

He seemed to concentrate on keeping the game at a human pace. It was ridiculous, reallu. How could nobody mind that it took nearly ten times as long to finish this one round than it took to finish a tournament normally. And she was only using one deck of cards at that. It was all stupid.

But I watched. I noticed the way Edward would smile his appallingly crooked smile everytime she bit her lip nervously. I saw that everytime she looked up to notice him watching her, she would blush profusely. I watched her hair dry in a completely imperfect wave, but Edward still combed his fingers through it like it were the most luxurious fabric in the entire world. When she yawned, he tucked her head in his shoulder blade so she could rest her eyes.

This was the insolent little human who had captured everyone's hearts. Who was attracting all the attention, and she didn't even want it. She radiatied ordinatiness, yet she still somehow managed to make me an outcast from my own family. I, Rosalie Hale, with all my perfection and allure, have been cast to the side, an afterthought.

All because of a human girl.


	19. Saftey Net

**Title**: Saftey Net  
**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Characters**: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen(implied)  
**Prompt**: 014Green  
**Word** **Count**: 159  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Rosalie thinks about what delcares something to be safe. Pretty simple really.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. The characters ALL belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!!  
**Author's Notes:** Yeah. I know, simple. But still, I think it relays the right emotion... See other posts, as I am posting more than one prompt today:)

The obvious reason was that green sprouted everywhere in rainy places. Moss, sprouts, grass, weeds. Overcast locations were consistantly covered in the subtle colour. It led us to hiding, to safety. Inviting us to stay.

But that wasn't all. The first time I met Emmett, being tortured as he was, I still somehow noticed his green shirt. My Emmett, my Emmett, my saftely zone.

The first marriage I'd had to him commenced by his proposal during which I wore a deep green dress. Something I still remember.

Emmett has an emerald implamented into my wedding ring the day before the wedding. Making it an ultimate promise.

Even now, he brought me a flower. A lily, dyed green. My safety net.


	20. Thank You

**Title**: Thank You.  
**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Characters**: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen  
**Prompt**: 038Touch  
**Word** **Count**: 373  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Rosalie and Emmett just after he is turned into a vampire.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. The characters ALL belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!!  
**Author's Notes:** This was actually pretty fun to write. But judge for yourself:P This is how I see Rosalie and Emmett at first... See other posts, as I am posting more than one prompt today:)

"Rosalie." A deep voice spoke from behind me. The most familiar and comforting voice I had ever heard, and also the most terrifying.

"Oh!" I jumped and turned to face him. The man I had salvaged, who I had thought about during his entire process of absolute agony.

He chuckled, the sounds coming from deep inside his chest. He had only completed his tranformation yesterday, and we had barely spoken with all the commotion. His eyes were a terrible deep burgandy colour. A colour that might have looked menacing to anyone else, but, to me, seemed almost...safe.

"I never had the chance to properly...thank you. For, you know, saving my life and all," he said, a teasing edge seeping into his melodical voice. I smiled slightly and looked up into his eyes. His blood-stained, monsterous, beautiful eyes.

He cautiously raised his hand slowly to rest it over mine, which was placed lightly on my waist. An electric energy coursed through me at the light touch, and I instinctively pulled away, taking a step back. I watched as his soft gazed turned vulnerable and sunk into hurt. It pained me.

"Emmett? I'm... sorry." I emended, taking a step forward once again. Ever so slowly, I closed the circuit between our hands again, holding them between us. His eyes were cautious, reserved now. I wondered idely what my expression gave away, but couldn't bring myself to care quite as much as I should have. I was too consumed by his gentle touch.

Emmett's eyes softened once more and he took half a step forward, placing his free hand at the base of my back. My eyes widened at the sheer electricity that shot through my body. He smirked at my expression, and slowly began to lean in.

When out lips met, the fireworks went off in my head, something I'd never expirienced before in my entire life, human or otherwise.

He pulled away for a moment, out faces barley an inch apart. "Thank you." He whispered, as his kiss lingered on my lips. I ducked my head into his chest. I fit, like I belonged there. Like I had always belonged there.

From there, I could see our hands still clasped together.


	21. Diamond

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long while and all, but I hope you like this one. If anyone's interested, I won NaNoWriMo ******** Yeah, I'm really happy about that, but I needed a break, so I resorted back to my fanfic. It was fun. I think I'll be updating a few more over the next little while, because like I said, I need a break. Anyway, enjoy!!**

Nessie sighed and flopped onto my bed. Everyone but me, Emmett and Nessie had gone on an overnight hunting trip. Including her Jacob. Emmett had gone off to keep appearances, and do the unnecessary grocery shopping.

"Look," Nessie whispered to me, as I approached the bed slowly, laying down next to her. She turned on her side to look at me, her bronze curls falling over her face. They had grown out again, since the haircut I had given her to clean up her ends. She held out her hand, and a sterling silver ring glittered on her finger, a very small diamond embedded in the shiny surface. I looked at her, wide eyed, and then I chuckled.

"It's on the wrong hand Ness," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not engaged," she sighed. "Jake just... gave it to me today. He said it was more of a promise kind of thing," she explained to me, her eyes wide. I laughed. She glared at me.

"What?" I asked, innocently. "Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"YES, of course I'm happy! Except....Dad." She whispered. I looked at her frightened face for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Edward?" I asked. She stared at me. "Let me handle it." I told her. She grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she grinned. I laughed again. It was funny to see the contrast. Edward being so protective of his daughter, when he put Bella in so much more danger than Jacob would ever be to Nessie. I didn't adore the dog either, but for Nessie.... anything.

She giggled, and I smiled, savouring the happy sound.

"So. Can you BELIEVE it?!" She gushed.

"That's more like it," I told her. "It's absolutely gorgeous." I told her, and honestly, it was. It wasn't my taste, but it suited her perfectly. I took her hand, and studied it.

Nessie took a deep breath. "It was his grandmother's. Billy gave it to him," she told me. I gasped.

"Wow Ness. That's something," I told her, smiling.

"I know."

"You love him, right?" I asked her, truthfully. She blushed slightly. I pulled her chin up. "Come on honey, it's me."

She sighed. "More than anything."

"Then enjoy this. I'll deal with your father." I told her. She smiled at me, and sat up on the bed. "Now, we're going shopping. You need a new dress to match that rock." I winked at her. We stood up. I put my arm around her... my niece. My... daughter.


End file.
